Field effect transistors (FETs), which are considered semiconductor devices, have been used to make application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) devices, microprocessor devices, etc. Semiconductor devices can be made from various materials, for example, group IV semiconductor materials (e.g., silicon (Si) and Germanium (Ge)) and group III-V semiconductors materials (e.g., Gallium (Ga), Indium (In), Phosphorus (P) and Arsenic (As)). Combining the different groups of semiconductor materials in semiconductor structures provides a range of benefits, for example, increasing the functionality and performance of the semiconductor device.